The Phoenix of Darkness and the Butterfly of Light
by Purple Hooded Angel
Summary: Deep in the ruins of Yuzakurain Mountain, is an evil spirit imprisoned by Mystic Ami. When the spirit escapes and takes the body and soul of Phoenix in the process, only the descendant of Mystic Ami and Master of Kurain village can save him. Will Maya be able to get to him in time before it's too late? Takes place after Spirit of Justice. Narumayo
1. Chapter 1: Yuzakurain Mountain

...Ami...that name...just makes you sick...to remind you of someone who betrayed you...the Feys will pay...for her actions...and I have just the thing...or should I say...someone...

* * *

Location : Yuzakurain mountain Time : 11 : 30 am

" Maya, how long do we have to go?" " Ask Iris. She knows Yuzakurain more than I do." Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I am Maya Fey and I am the current master of Kurain village. A village of spirit mediums. What am I doing you say? After I returned from the Kingdom of Khura'in, I need to know all secrets of the spiritual world which means more than channeling a spirit. There's history I need to know if I am going to be master of the spirit channeling technique. Nick or Phoenix came with me since he and his agency are taking a break and traveling with me and Iris, the head nun of Hazakura temple is showing me I need to know one last thing before I can properly manage the village.

" here we are! The ruins of Yuzakurain Mountain." Nick and I followed Iris into a tunnel when she turned around and handed us talismans. " This is insurance to make sure nothing bad happens. They should protect us from evil spirits so keep them with you." She handed us small orbs with the Khura'inese butterflies.

God this place is really creepy. There stalactites and stalagmites every where. What stood out the most was the golden shrine at top. " The shrine is to protect the mountain from all sins and to keep an evil spirit that brought shame to this place." " Great, another shrine that gives me the creeps, tell me when you guys are done. I'm going to explore the place a bit." "Alright. Don't go to far." Nick left into a wide open area.

* * *

Now's the time to strike...She will regret that day...she betrayed... me...

* * *

" That was quite the history lesson Iris." "Thank you. I hope you have been paying attention." Who am I kidding. I slept half way through. " I should get Nick, he's still in there. " Ack! What's happening! " Maya! It's an earthquake. The mountain!" Iris and I saw the entrance collapsed. This is not good at all.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **I was really confused whether to set it in the trilogy or after Spirit of Justice.**

 **Please don't be shy to review or check my other fics. ; )**


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness cages the Phoenix

"The cave!" the boulders tumbled to block the entrance. "Great, first the history lesson and now I'm stuck in a creepy cave." Phoenix sighed and supposed to wait for help to come. "The shrine! It's broken. What did Iris say if this happened? If shrines are to seal evil spirits in...if they're broken... that means I'm stuck with a demon?! As long as I got the orb, I should be okay. I hope they come soon." The cave began to rumble again, a little weaker than the first one. It was enough to knock the orb out of Phoenix's hand and it was smashed. "No! Maybe if I try to put it back together? No, I have nothing to fix it with. I really hope Iris wasn't that right about the spirit in here." A dark plume of smoke arose from the shrine and began to surround Phoenix.

" _Spirit? what spirit?"_ "The one trapped in Yuzakurain Mountain. Probably out here right now." _"You aren't wrong about that."_ " Huh? How would you know? Wait. You're the spirit Iris was talking about." _"Heh, I guess you can say that. I'm famous in the scrolls."_ "Stay away from me! I'm warning you! You better or-" _"Or what? Throw shards of orb? They don't work if they're broken you know. I can tell you are not barbaric. You are a civilized man, I'm a civilized spirit. Let's talk."_ The clouded serpent surrounded Phoenix faster. A small proportion struck the victim in the head. _"Hmmm. Interesting. You and I are not so different."_ Phoenix opened his eyes, glowing a greenish light and purple mist coming out. His eye colour remained the same but he was clutching his head. "No! How could I relate to you? What are you doing?" _"You can't lie to me. I know every memory and thought in your mind. You see, I was a fallen angel from grace too. My banishment and your disbarment. All because of one person to our downfall."_ "We are nothing alike. Please, stop!" _"That's where you're wrong. You will be my instrument of revenge. I may have to take a look at your soul. This will hurt."_ Another bullet of smoke shot the back and a blue light came out of the chest. Phoenix cried in pain but the smoke didn't gave one bit of sympathy. _"It's beautiful. This will come in handy."_ Slowly Phoenix lifted his head. His blue iris remained but his pupils faded in his eyes. "Please...give it back...I'm begging you." Phoenix was weak without his soul like anybody else but the spirit had other plans. _"I will, as soon as I get revenge!"_ "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

* * *

"Maya! Iris! There was an earthquake. What happened?" Apollo, Athena, Trucy and Pearl rushed to the cave where Iris and Maya escaped from. "I'm fine Apollo but Nick is trapped in there." "Polly! it's another aftershock!" The little quake miraculously shifted majority of the boulders. Everyone immediately made sure the entrance was stable so they could enter the cave. The group looked around. "Guys! He's over here!" Athena tried to lift a rock out of the way and everybody cautiously came over to see an unconscious Phoenix. "We need to take him to Yimokura temple."

* * *

Location: Yimokura Temple Time: 3:00 pm

The gang had carried Phoenix to heal in his room. They were planning to leave the next day but decided to wait til he recovered. "Do you think Daddy will be okay?" "I have no idea Trucy. Mr Wright said he didn't take a lot of damage but he seems to be in a frail condition." "Pssst. Over here."

Iris ushered Pearl and the rest of the agency to a separate room after she set the food tray in Phoenix's room in case he woke up. "Guys, there is something wrong. The spirit of Yuzakurain mountain isn't there." Iris explained about the Shrine in the cave and it was broken. "What! So you want us to investigate to find it?" "Yes. The spirit is an incredible danger to the human world and we need to track it down before something bad happens." "I don't know Aunt Iris, we know nothing of spirits." "Don't worry Trucy, Pearl should be able to guide you. Keep these talismans with you, unlike the orbs they shouldn't be lost and be with you at all times, the spirit on the loose is dangerous."

"Nick. I'm so sorry." Maya was kneeling next to Phoenix's bed. "You've been there when I needed you. But I wasn't there for you."

* * *

Location: Yuzakurain Mountain Time: 3:45 pm

"That's a lot of acolytes Pearl." "It's the tradition to make sure to keep the evil spirit inside until we capture it and seal it with a golden shrine Athena." The four entered inside seeing rubble in every corner.

"That's the shrine I guess." "Apollo, since they don't need the shrine, what if we take the pieces and sell them. Extra money for the office!" "Athena no! Shrines of gold are blessed with spiritual power, thus spiritual gold. Greed can get you cursed!" "Yikes! That reminds me so much of Tenma Taro."

"Pearl, you know about the orbs Mystic Maya and Mr wright had?" "Of course I do! The orbs are like our Bracelets, they protect us from harmful spirits." "Pearly, we only had two orbs back in the temple." "Well Trucy, Mr Nick said he lost his orb on the way back. Maya's butterfly orb was purple, my sister's was pink and I'm sure Mister Nick's was blue so the acolytes are searching as we speak."

"Huh what's that. It's shiny and it's reflecting light." Apollo removed a rock to investigate. "It's a shard...with a blue butterfly! I need to check with Pearl. Pearl! There's something I need to check with you. " "What is it Apollo?" "You know when you said orbs are to protect us from evil spirits. What happens if they were broken?" "Well, the orb would be useless and leave the wielder vulnerable. It's unlikely to happen." "Pearl, is this Mr Wright's orb?" "You're right! It's broken...Oh no!" "Pearly! what's wrong? Polly, were you being mean to her?" "Yeah! Why you!" Trucy and Athena were ready to fight. "Guys it's not that. Apollo, that shard. Orbs are blessed so they don't break. There's only one way to break them and it's if there was a stronger power to break it." "What do you mean?" "Well, natural causes like that earthquake shouldn't have broke it. Unless a dark force supported it, it should be in one piece. That means... The spirit was behind the quake and planned it along to escape! If it broke that orb." Pearly was really shocked. "Mr Nick is possessed! We need to warn Mystic Maya and Iris now!"

* * *

"Nick. Please forgive me." Phoenix blinked his eyes open and turned his head to Maya. "Of course. It's not your fault the earthquake happened." Maya hugged him tight that she was glad he was safe, or that's what she thought. She sobbed quietly with her head against his chest .

The four rushed into the temple where Iris was organizing the relics. "What's wrong? Didn't you find anything?" "Iris! Mr Nick is possessed! His orb was broken in the cave!" As soon as Iris saw the shard of Phoenix's orb, they all bolted to Phoenix's room.

"It wasn't your fault." He stroked Maya's hair as she cried. He silently grabbed the knife from the tray and readied his hand. "It was Mystic Ami's." " Maya, watch out!" Luckily, Maya dodged the attack. "Nick, what's wrong with you?" As she backed away, a demonic voice instead of Phoenix's came out and his eyes were glowing like back at the mountain. Maya trembled in fear as she watched Phoenix coming towards her. "Heh, you don't know? Didn't those lessons back in the village taught you anything? The man you once knew is gone. I'm more of his master now. He will obey every command I want him to do. His body belongs to me. The Fey clan will pay. Starting with you." Another swift move approached Maya. She reflected her hands downwards, causing a force field to appear. Iris pushed her hand towards Phoenix which pushed him over against the wall. The glow died down and Phoenix spoke with his normal voice. "Maya." He then collapsed and a group of young acolytes came into the room.

* * *

The acolytes took Mr Wright to a chamber where the spirit possessing him won't do any harm. Iris said that being possessed was a total different thing from spirit channeling. Athena, Trucy, Pearl and I were worried. About Mr Wright, what will happen to him and most of all if Maya will be alright.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeah, I might have made a MLP reference to King Sombra. If you don't know what I'm talking about, search it up.**


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped in chains of Darkness

**Maya's POV**

* * *

Location : Chamber of Locks Time : 11 : 30 am

" You ready? Not many occasions like this happens." "Iris, if we want him back we need to do it. Besides, the spirit can't do anything beyond normal in the Chamber of Locks. " " Alright. Remember that grand spirits are often hard to deal with, very different to the dead." I hope that I learned well. After the events of yesterday, I pretty much hit the scrolls to get Nick back. Everyone or living things have a soul and a body. By body, it can be an animal or plant but in this case it's the human body. In possession cases, the spirit replaces the soul from the original body, thus possessing the body. The spirit has ranks limiting their abilities and what they could do to the soul. That I didn't pay attention and I hope what I know is enough for now. Nick or his body is chained up in the chamber back wall. His feet and hands are in shackels but five big locks are on his torso, legs and arms like psyche-locks. The acolytes surely used all the chains around him. This is the spirit of Yuzakurain mountain we're talking about. And it ain't infamous for whatever it's done. That part was lost too.

I approached him slowly and quietly. His eyes slowly open too, only the green glow, purple mist and red eyes like yesterday appeared. It sends chills down my spine staring into them.

 _"Well well, if it isn't the master of Kurain village. Weren't you supposed to be there by tomorrow or did the elders told you to stay back to practice on your defence skills on an actual spirit while you got the chance?"_ His voice was still the same demonic sound. I swore I could hear Nick's voice a little. " Look, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want my friend back." He tilted his head, gazing somewhere else. _" If you studied hard, you know it ain't easy. This body is the perfect for me so why should I give it up? Did you even think about what you would do with me if I didn't have a physical form?"_ He's right! It's not like he would agree to be imprisoned in a mountain again. He been there since Mystic Ami trapped him there. He released a sinister laugh as he was satisfied with my reaction. _" You should've been paying attention than stuffing miso ramen in your mouth."_ Grrrr. Calm down Maya, it's not Nick talking. The spirit is just trying to push my temper off the edge. Wait, if he's been trapped in that mountain, how would he know about me now? " How would you know much about the present?" _"I suppose it's worth telling. Even though possession is different from channeling, they still have similarities between them. You are right. In both possession and channeling, the spirit wouldn't know much but what they know before they entered the twilight realm or if they were banished like me. But if you had enough talent or experience, that's where the difference comes in. You can intercept into the body's memories and knowledge. At my level, it didn't take long to know everything I needed."_ I knew I should've stayed up more to get to that part. "So if you are at that level, where is Nick?" He smiled tauntingly. _" You'll have to be more specific. Depends which part you're talking about. He's right here in front of you."_ " You know what I mean, his soul. Where's Nick's soul?" _" Heh heh, I'm afraid I don't want to tell. If you want to know at least the possibilities, study. Although, I don't think you can find anything."_ "You will tell me now!" I said sternly, I need answers. _" Aww, did I make you angry? I don't want to talk anymore . I'm too tired to chat to a hot headed spirit medium anyway."_ We just talked for a few minutes! "That's it! I'm going. I will find him soon just you see." As I stormed out of the chamber, he muttered something that I didn't even bother listen to. I'm sick of his teasing.

" _You might as well hurry...I don't think he can last much longer."_

* * *

 ** _Phoenix's POV_**

* * *

Ugh. What a headache . Wait, the spirit! Am I dead? It's really dark. I could be in the cave still. I'm not even sure what the spirit did to me. I still have my suit. I know Maya said I should not wear a suit when traveling to the mountain but we were about to head back so I wore it just in case we went back to the office we had a client and I really want a good impression. Apollo still complained when I was dressed as a hobo person. I'm floating in mid air. That's new. Wait, what! There's something out there. What is it?

" Hello! Anyone there?!" Okay, it's not responding. Why do I feel really stupid? Eh? Ack! Something... really tight... is trying...to ...tighten..around...my...body...ack !... can't...move..." _Heh, don't struggle. it'll make it hard to even bear through it."_ that voice...the spirit!...I swear, when I get out of this... _" You do what? Nothing can save you now. Unless you give up to me of course. I know you have your reasons not to._ If you touched Maya or anyone, I will make you regret _"Don't worry, your body was chained up in the chamber of locks. The acolytes certainly took extra per caution since their...previous guest. You may not be able talk through the pain but I can use telepathy. Not good if you're planning to escape._ " Chained? _" Yes, you see, I may have possessed you and took your body. They chained it to the chamber of locks._ So if my body is not here, what am argh! _" You are what you call the soul. Took me a while to access through all the layers. You have a strong spirit, it's no wonder we are alike._ Please...whatever you're doing...just stop... _"The process does involve pain, I was planning to tell you but you weren't awake so I went ahead. I couldn't get through to the center of the soul so I'm stuck on the layer around it but it doesn't matter. It's going to take a bit longer."_ I open my eyes, seeing vine-like tentacles squeezing my body apart. What have I done to deserve this? Maya, I'll be there soon. This isn't the first time we've been separated, we'll be together again. I promise... Ack! _"My, you still don't get it. We are very similar. We both had dark times, friends that disappear in one blink and most of all..."_

 ** _"We both fell in love with a Fey..."_**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Jordan Phoenix: Eeeeeek! Jordan Phoenix noticed me! It's a big honour to know you (digitally). Of course I have big plans for this Narumayo fic, inspired by a youtuber which I shouldn't name now (Spoiler Alert). Like any Narumayo shipper, I enjoy reading your fics along with Yanmegaman's and thepudz's. Thanks for your support! (This is a good fic for a certain community but I don't know how to join!)**

 **Laura: Well, it ain't the only fic including possession of a certain attorney. Phoenix: What! Who's possessed? Me: Out of the Author's note! (Me shoving Phoenix out of the conversation) I swear, they are curious in whatever way. Just dive deeper into the Narumayo community and you should find something. I'm not sure what shipper you are and that's okay. I've also seen different versions of evil Phoenix, not on social media but on the internet. Phoenix: Since when was I 'evil'? Me: How many times do I have to tell you?! Out!** **(Me shoving Phoenix out of the conversation, again) They are awesome but annoying when they poke into fanfic business when they shouldn't. Mostly from the crossover with our beloved professor, and what episode of Diamond/Pearl? (I'm not big into pokemon but into anime). Professor Layton: I'm honored. Me: It's alright, anyway about your assistant...(LukexPearl) Phoenix: Hey! How come he's allowed in but not me! Me: Get out or face the wrath of my yandere fury! (turning into yandere fury mode.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets revealed

**Athena's POV**

Location: Yuzakurain temple Time:11:35 am

"Apollo, do you think Maya's okay in there?" "Athena, that's the fourth time you said that and it's only been five minutes. She's the master of Kurain village, of course she'll be fine. It'll take a while, I haven't seen or heard anything about possessions back in the Kingdom of Khura'in." "Maybe she could've been done by now." "As if! This would take hours or what I'm betting."

"That's it! I am going!" From that look on Apollo's face, I sense sadness with a hint of anger. I don't blame him, this is the 17th time he lost a bet to me anyway. But now's not the time, I'll get him to cough up later.

"So, how did it go?" I asked. "Well whoever that spirit thinks he is completely stubborn!" Ack! God that's a whole lot of anger, much more than the last time I teased Apollo. Remind me to remember about his chords of steel. And Maya's.

Pearl came into the room holding a beige bag. "Mystic Maya, Trucy and I dropped by to the nearest burger stand in 1900 km and look what I've got."

Maya looked up and her emotions changed immediately. "Burgers! Thanks Pearly!" Her mood changes with food?! How did the boss handled her in his first few years?! Apollo seems to think what I'm thinking. "Done!" She finished in a half a minute! Boy, she's big competition in an eating contest. "I have more if you want some." "It's okay Pearly, I have a more important priority now. Get Nick back." How could we forget? After yesterday, seeing the boss attack Maya was terrifying. He wouldn't do that, I know for sure.

"Well I'm helping too Mystic Maya!"

"Same with me!" Trucy? "I want Daddy back as much as you do, and together with someone!" Well, they do make a pair. They met in the darkest hour, he was her hero, Phoenix Wright. Out of love! Oops, sorry got carried away there.

"Me and Apollo would love to help!"

I glanced at him, for once when I volunteer he didn't object."I've gotta do something right?"

Maya was beaming with happiness."Okay, it's not going to be easy but I know we can do it. I should get you to catch up on the spirit."

* * *

Long ago, in the time of Mystic Ami, Yuzakurain Mountain was once a peaceful place. The clan head of the village where known to keep it safe. Until that fateful day that tested Mystic Ami when the current leader of the clan became corrupted with dark spiritual power. He destroyed the village, nearly taking the population out, but then their heroine came. She was a young spirit medium at the time, Ami Fey. Their battle was horrendous but she didn't have enough power to destroy him. She succeeded in defeating him by imprisoning him into the mountain. A golden shrine was blessed to keep him there forever. It was one of her famous accomplishments.

One that tested her power and faith in spiritual energy.

* * *

"That's it?" "I'm afraid so Athena. Even though she's the founder, loads of information about her was never found. Her personal life never came to light. Even little vital pieces where lost in the centuries. Including what she looked like."

With not much to work with, Apollo still got thinking. "Okay, so remember what the spirit said yesterday 'The Fey clan will pay' so he has a reasonable grudge against the Feys."

"Obviously, Mystic Ami trapped him in a mountain for hundreds of centuries." Trucy exclaimed.

Pearl seemed a little nervous mentioning Mystic Ami. "Pearly, is their something wrong?" "Oh it's nothing. Honest." Pearly, why do you have to lie to me. Apollo gestured his bracelet. He's sensing something off too. I shook my head. It's obvious Pearl was lying but she knows more than we do so research should come first like always.

"Okay! Time to hit the books!"

* * *

Location: Yimokura archive Time: 3:45 pm

"Ugh, I didn't remember back in school researching the library was harder!" "Same, It was such a long time ago." "Athena, you're like 19!" "Don't care, I was in Europe, remember?"

All we found where scriptures about Mystic Ami we already know, nothing new and we've been doing it for hours. If I don't get out of here, I'm going to be sick. I'm checking on the step-ladder cause I bags it. "Athena, could I please take a turn on the ladder?" "Nope, first of all it's a step-ladder and second you were to slow." There's gotta be something in here. 'Symbols of secrets' interesting. All the pages are blank except one. It has nine weird symbols, the only one similar is the magatama at the bottom. Might as well keep it.

"Guys, what do you say we check out the cave."

* * *

The place is the same, if there was a secret passage way like in movies. Wait, the shrine used to here. I look at my right and there's a passage way behind the wall. "Guys, there's a tunnel here!"

It's a dark passage way alright. Widget's light is not enough to shine into the dark. Apollo stayed back at the archive to research some more, I'd say he's a scaredy cat. I'll prove him I'm not always claustrophobic! It's a dead end. "There's a symbol on the wall, the shichishito!" Maya told us way before about it. "What would the shichishito be doing here?" I look into the book I took. They all seem to be in a similar pattern. There's a secret compartment in the back! I gathered everyone and see what's inside of the compartment. Nine runes shaped like the symbols on the page. It was easy enough to put them in place. It's moving!

There's writing all over the walls. " This is in Khura'inese. " whispered Maya. " I should be able to read it."

"This is the tale," Maya read out " of the Khura'in Nine."

* * *

 **Phoenix's POV**

This...is...just...plain...torture...thorns are piercing into me...he left a long time ago...if he came back...I'd have to face more pain...yet I don't...think...I can handle it anymore...no...anything but that...

 _"You don't look so well my friend, sorry I have to put you through this."_ just stop...please... _"You vow your loyalty to me would help."_ as if...Maya needs me...ack! _"What did I say about mentioning your previous life?"_ Too...much...stop...

 _"Be thankful I'm not in the mood to see you in this state this time."_ The thorns disappeared, leaving me on my knees. I look up desperately, only seeing a rough figure of darkness where I could see beaming eyes looking at me. Without them surrounding me, I actually have enough strength just to talk.

"If you really have a grudge against the Feys, why do you need me for? You're trapped in my body, no way out. You didn't need to do this. Ack!" _"I have my reasons. Like I said, you will be the instrument of my revenge."_

His hand clawing in a inhumane position controlling my pain... _"Just be patient, you'll find out eventually."_

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

No, it can't be. They couldn't possibly exist. Why would an old tale be doing here in Yuzakurain Mountain. I find the girls staring at me like something's wrong. That's right, Morgan didn't take the time to tell Pearl. Might as well go on.

" The Khura'in Nine, divine warriors who guarded the Kingdom and their regions. When the seven branches fall, the remaining two of darkness and light will battle. Light will conquer but for as evil never dies out, darkness will return. The balance between them will be at peace at last once again and forever. The final and only end of the story of the Khura'in Nine."

 _"_ The Khura'in Nine? Who are they?" asked Trucy.

* * *

 **Yeah. I made a reference. Guess it.**

 **Jordan Phoenix : Thanks for the tip! It does make reading easier.**

 **Laura: Darko huh. Let's check it out. (Sees too many pics of Darko) Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, (×3 times and running). Sorry, I freak out, even on things I'm excited for.**

 **Foxchick1: It is done. The update I mean.**


	5. Chapter 5: Khura'in legend

**I'm now an official member of the Narumayo community 'Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey: Match made in Heaven'! I'm planning to put this one in but I can't find the damn thingy to put it up. Still finding it, help would be nice. Please.**

* * *

"Hey, was this tunnel always here or what?" "Apollo? What are you doing here? " Everyone turned around to see Apollo. " Oh, I couldn't find some information so I...I.."

Athena felt something along the lines. " So what did you do?" Apollo hesitated then blurted in a rush. " I talked to the spirit." Maya was shocked but angered at the same time.

"You what! That was dangerous." " I know. But he was chained and I had my other bracelet to protect me so." " Alright, what information did you get?"

* * *

 **Apollo's POV**

Ugh. There's nothing here useful. Unless, I talk to the spirit and percieve! But the others won't be back for a while and Iris is busy. I know I shouldn't but the bracelet should protect me. I might get some information out of him.

I think this is the room. 'Chamber of Locks ' Yep. It's the one. This is pretty creepy. Getting bad vibes. Is that Mr Wright? Seems like it. He's napping?

" Hello? Mr Spirit?" This is really scary, might as well turn back.

" I suppose you want to talk. Right Apollo?" Aaaack! Okay. He's awake, get ready. " How do you know my name? " " Hacked into his memories and thoughts. Didn't Maya tell you? " She's right. He seems pretty stubborn.

" Do you really hate Ami fey? " He chuckled evilly as he said this. " What kind of a question is that? Of course I do. She imprisoned me in the damn mountain for centuries . Nothing else mattered anyway. "! My bracelet reacted. Time to perceive.

 **Perceive**

 **"What kind of a question is that? Of course I do. She imprisoned me in the damn mountain for centuries. _Nothing else mattered._ " **When he lies, he looks to the side and doesn't make eye contact. Not that it's scary. That was a bit easy.

 **" Hold it!** Something did mattered. You're not angry at her for your banishment." "What! Of course I am." "You are but you hate her for something else. " "Heh heh heh heh heh. " I did something wrong? " Do you actually have proof? Besides twitching bracelets." ! He must have used Mr Wright's memories.

" Even if you try to pry information out of me, it'll be a lot harder. Considering I know about that silly bracelet, magatama and the mood matrix. I will be careful from now on you hear?" Damn it. I can't get enough information now. I'll try later.

* * *

" So you didn't get much. We can try to use the mood matrix, even if he knows it." "Alright, so what did you guys get?" "Something called the Khura'in Nine." Responded Athena. Apollo was very shocked. " You mean, THE Khura'in Nine?!" "Yeah. How do you know Polly? "

" The Khura'in Nine was a legend that was almost lost throughout the ages. When Nahyuta and I were kids, Dhurke used to tell it to us all the time. It wasn't a tale around very often back then. The Khura'in Nine were divine warriors who protected the Kingdom of Khura'in. Each of them held one of the nine spiritual techniques from their respectful regions. Together, they defended the Kingdom and brought peace and harmony to the world. But then somehow they ended. No one ever knew why or how but only one of the nine lived."

"When the seven branches fall." Maya turned to the wall. "Each of the symbols represent each of the members. We may have a lead."

* * *

 _"I'm back. Hope you didn't miss me Phoenix."_ "No...Stay away from me!" " _Are you still angry for putting you in chains? I personally enjoyed it, seeing you in pain. Although, it's for your own good_." Phoenix had shackles all over him. " _Well, looks like I missed those fun times_." The moved Phoenix close to the figure who was controlling them. "Aaaargh! No..Stop!"

" _You see, back in the mountains, I practiced on the rats that crawled around in the cave. I polished my skills from there._ " Phoenix jerked in pain, as if the spirit was controlling him that way. " _But with humans, there are so many feelings, so many pains to play and torture with. It's fun really._ "

"Urk...No...What do you want...from me?...Gah!" " _Full control of you. You are strong with potential. Having you obeying my every order, to my revenge of the Feys will be satisfying. I do need a mortal under my will_."

Phoenix felt every sense breaking him down. Feelings switching every second could drive him insane. " _It will take time to get you into the world of insanity, there you'll understand me, won't you? Won't you Phoenix?!"_ His victim choked out words like he was forced to. For a few seconds, Phoenix had no control of himself. "Y-yes."

He dropped to the ground, gasping for air. " _Finally, some progress. Sooner or later, I can make you do anything I want. Don't worry, you'll never feel guilt or anything in fact again_."

Those words echoed in his mind. What just happened disturbed him mentally. He would have no choice but to do anything against his own will. Phoenix would be forced to do his bidding. If it was too late, the spirit would make him kill anyone, especially Maya. "Hurry...Maya..."

* * *

" We will need more information. We're going to have to dig deeper. There's got to be a reason why they mentioned the Khura'in Nine here." "Maya, I don't know. The Nine was nothing but a legend." "Apollo, there has to be a possibility. There has to."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **And the plot gets bigger. I have left a hint but hey, spoilers. You may not find it till the end...if this is completed, don't you dare look or face the wrath of my yandere fury!**

 **Laura: Oh, I looked him up alright...I was telling the truth when I reacted like that cause I was too excited. But I think I have matured so I should be okay...took me a few times to get my fangirl under control.**

 **Foxchick1: Pffft. He'll be okay...in the end...don't worry, I intend a good ending..oh shoot spoilers!**

 **Extra note: I have been working on the cover. Still working on it on the tablet. I'm personally better on paper so...yeah.**


	6. Chapter 6: Emotion Bracelet teamwork

**In this chapter, I'll be announcing a new method. Of course you need to read first.**

* * *

Athena and Apollo were determined to get information. They planned to talk to the spirit with Maya and Trucy while Pearl stands by with Iris. Even with the spirit acknowledging the bracelet and the mood matrix, the two came up with a new strategy to use them both at the same time and take notes . Even if he was being careful, Athena and Apollo made sure they were hopefully one step ahead.

" If it isn't the Wright Anything Agency. All the members included, except your friend of course." "Apollo, I didn't think it would be this scary. That glow freaks me out. Okay Spirit! Time to spill the beans!"

"Trucy, you're a magician. You must be an expert in magic." Trucy beamed with pride. "I am one of the best." The spirit made a shady glare. "Well, I may have something that could turn you into the best of the best. How would like to learn real magic from me? Black magic of course. You could be at the top of the world." "Sorry but I deny. I don't need black magic to be number one." The spirit made Phoenix stare into the distance. "You're very smart for someone young like you. Many fools would try to master it. Only the best can succeed. Such a shame though." Athena started to get red. "Don't you dare change the topic! We're onto you!"

"So, I guess you're trying again. Right?" Apollo was no longer afraid, he was ready to face the worst. "Yeah. This time, I will get some information even if you know about the bracelet or the mood matrix." He rolled his eyes as if he wasn't impressed. " Fine," his tone of voice changed more demonic and the red gleamed brighter. " I was feeling bored anyway. It's nice to hang around someone different. Especially when it comes to messing with them."

"Good, I will ask you again. Do you really hate Ami Fey?" "What kind of a question is that? Of course I do. She imprisoned me in the damn mountain for centuries. _Nothing else mattered_."

* * *

 **Okay, this is where we go into the game, kinda. Big thanks to Yanmegaman who gave me an idea of how to write percieve scenes!**

* * *

 **Percieve**

 **"What kind of a question is that? Of course I do. She imprisoned me in the damn mountain for centuries. _Nothing else mattered_." **

Apollo:I know he's lying at the last part, but I need more info Athena.

Athena: Let me check the Matrix. Hmm. ! Apollo, look at this. Everything he says has the emotion anger, not surprising but at the last part...The anger tones down and there's ...Sadness. Something did matter and made him upset. We don't have enough info for now so let's make a note.

 **Added to notes: 'Nothing else mattered' (Something did and caused sadness)**

Apollo: There could be a way to approach this. Somehow it has to do with the relationship between the spirit and Mystic Ami.

Athena: I know! We could use a different question. It's like different paths to the answer. So if he's blocking one, we can try another but we need to be careful that it relates or ends in the same answer. Too obvious or unrelated and it's bye-bye lead.

Apollo: Right, this spirit seems to know psychology himself as well.

"How did you know about Mystic Ami? Before you were, you know." " Well, let's say _we didn't know each other very well. Only knew the names_."

Apollo: Got him. Somehow, he did know about her before the banishment.

Athena: Welp, better make a note.

 **Added to notes: There was a relationship between the two. Unknown.**

* * *

"I think that's enough to start with Apollo." "I think you're right, let's check out the cave." As the duo and Trucy began to leave, Maya patiently waited. She had her own things to talk about.

"Your friends leaving so soon?" "Don't be so smug about it. It's not over yet. Just answer me this. Why him? Why Nick? We could give you the cave of Yuzakurain mountain as long as you promise to leave his body." Maya was beginning to get sick of that demon. All she wanted was the man she loved back. "You can say I have, some interest in him." She pondered what he could've meant, _Why so cryptic?_ Again, not everybody tells secrets, especially ones they want to keep.

"I assure you he hasn't been lonely all this time." ! _What? This is not good. I need to what that means ASAP._ "Isn't it time to go Maya?" _Just what I need, more teasing from him._

Maya left, trying to keep her anger out of sight. The sound of the Spirit echoed as she closed the door, musing to himself.

 _"Heh, with all this spare time, I practically haven't been leaving you out of my sight. I doubt she'll succeed in this dilemma. Like her **ancestor**."_

* * *

Pain...Torture...Despair...those were the only things Phoenix could feel...No human can feel anything like he had experienced without being wounded. Looking at himself, in perfect condition. He would've been dead by now...he wanted to go over it. He wanted it to end, one way or another...No matter what, he'll keep Maya and the others safe...from himself...

The spirit has been able to keep him under his control for longer periods of time. The more he was forced into a state where he unconsciously had no sanity, the harder it is for Phoenix to hold on to what sanity he had left.

By every minute, little pieces of his thoughts tend to fade away. He couldn't think straight. He still cared for the people in his life but he was still scarred. The fact nothing on his body wasn't broken or bleeding, Phoenix couldn't take it positively. 'A lawyer keeps smiling no matter what', a phrase that never failed him, seemed to be gone with the wind.

" _Missed me Phoenix? "_ Instead of resistance, no response at all. " _C'mon, it's not going to be that bad."_ Five words were on his mind, 'Just... Get... It... Over... With...' "You don't need to do this anymore...You can get me to do whatever you want. Don't harm Maya or anybody else is all I ask..."

" _You see, I take precaution in this kind of thing. If you still had hope and resistance deep in you, there's still a chance of breaking free. We wouldn't want that, wouldn't we?"_ On a sudden impulse, Phoenix felt that horrid presence running through him. Hesitantly stood up in agony, knowing that the spirit wanted an answer.

"N-no...we wouldn't." _That came out more clearly...no...No!_

Satisfied with his reaction, Phoenix's body stiffened, forcing him to stare into the glowing abyss. _" Looks like **we're** gaining more progress, isn't that right?" _ Phoenix refused to reply, not when he was this close to losing. The spirit sighed and was prepared to punish. " _Don't make me do this to you."_ Again, thorns latched on to him and began to tear him away. The victim couldn't make another sound, in fact he could only breath heavily and hope it would be over.

 _"I'm not going to stop until you answer me."_ The vines dug deep into him, he was losing determination.

* * *

"Athena, what did make out of his emotions?" "A mix of anger with a hint of sadness in his heart. Let's review the notes."

* * *

 **Notes**

 **'Nothing else mattered ' ( Something did matter and caused sadness. )**

 **There was a relationship between the two. Unknown.**

* * *

 **Authors note :**

 **Took a bit to churn out. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Laura: Atleast I'm not alone**


	7. Chapter 7: Return to the Kingdom

**School's busy nowadays...**

* * *

"Still nothing. I am really stumped on this one Apollo." "Don't need to say that twice." Athena felt like she just needed a distraction. A certain phone began to ring.

"Sorry Athena, let me answer it for a second." As Apollo went outside of the room, he heard an old friend.

"Nahyuta! How's everyone back in Khura'in?" "Fine but that's not all. There's something important you need to know!" "Couldn't it wait till I come back? I have a bit of a problem." _Which involves Mr Wright, some demon who was banished in a mountain, you know, stuff WAY out of my league._ "Apollo, this is incredibly important to almost everything and everyone of the Kingdom, and you need to see it for yourself!" "What! But the nearest airport is...I don't know but it would take me forever to get there."

"Well you better find a way to come here Horned One! Otherwise, you shall pay for the consequences!" "Rayfa! I was meant to tell Apollo alone."

It was easy to figure it was the princess and priestess of the Kingdom, Rayfa Padma Khura'in. Normally, Rayfa would say Apollo's actual name but when using that nickname...from Apollo's memory, it meant either she was mad, impatient or right-down serious. Or all depending on the situation.

"Rayfa, where I am is probably five times the distance between Los Angeles to Hazakurain temple. Plus I don't have enough for the trip due now. Don't expect me coming in on the next hour. Why can't you tell me now?" "Because Horned One, at the moment it's confidential to outsiders! We're not even letting those nosy reporters get any information!" "Oh, also Apollo you became important since the DC Act. So it's compulsary for you to acknowledge it."

"Alright, but I've got tell everyone else that I need to go back." "You've should've been back days ago Horned One!" Nahyuta obviously ended the call before the princess started to rant on and on.

The red attorney sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be here to help with their situation. "How am I supposed to break the news to them?"

* * *

"But Polly, you can't leave yet!" "Trucy, as much as I hate to say it, I need to return to the Kingdom of Khura'in now. Something incredibly urgent came up and they won't tell me until I come for myself." Everyone knew how much it would affect the plan. They could be running out of time to save their absent friend from an ancient demon doing who knows to him. Well, technically the soul.

"Apollo, it's okay. You can go back to the Kingdom." "Mystic Maya-" "No Pearly, it's alright." The spirit medium calmly said these words. "As the Master of Kurain Village, I understand how valuable it is to be at certain places with great responsibility." Everyone's view was on Maya, she was known to be ethusiastic and sometimes childish but at the moment, her presence was like a wise elder saying the most crucial words you would ever hear in your life.

"Thank you Maya, I know what I should do now."

* * *

 **Author's note: So what will Apollo do now? What could be so important that it had to drag Apollo back into the Kingdom? Better read on!**

* * *

 **Apollo's POV**

It was a very difficult decision to make but I actually made it back to the Kingdom of Khura'in. It wasn't easy considering it almost took forever to get to the nearest airport and waiting for a plane but I finally made it back.

"AJ! You're back! You took a bit longer than I thought." I hope Datz has been taking care of the office. I wonder how he and Ahlbi's been holding the fort.

"It's good to see you're doing well Datz." "C'mon AJ! Yuty wants you immediatley for some reason." "Datz, I can take him." Well, Nahyuta hasn't changed a bit.

"Apollo, we need to hurry." "Nahyuta, you can just tell me-" "No time to waste Apollo."

* * *

Nahyuta rushed me into the palace and drags me into some dim stairwell that seemed to go on forever. As I nearly come to the end, all I could make out was Rayfa, Amara and someone wearing a top hat.

* * *

 **:3 It shall continue...but first let's check everybody else.**

* * *

"It's so hard without Apollo. How am I supposed to track down lies without him. Sure I can just use Boss's magatama thing but I don't have any evidence to use." "Hey Athena, need some help?" Athena turned and saw Trucy leaning against the door frame. "Yeah, that would be very appreciated."

"Just a question, why do you think that we're looking into his history rather than finding a way to get rid of the demon?" "That's a pretty good question Trucy."

Maya came into the room along with Iris. "You see, possession was a very rare case in spirit channeling. To separate the two, possession is overtaking the body and mind whilst spirit channeling is more of by the will of the person allowing the spirit into the body," Maya turned her head as if it was a topic she never wanted to talk about.

"Depending on the spirit's motives...it could be very similar to a possession case." How she and Iris wished it never happened but it did, Dahlia planned to take advantage of channeling.

"Since this is a possession we're dealing with, normal techniques for spirit channeling won't work. However, there are a few possible ways to solve our problem. Finding a technique throughout the scrolls or the history."

Both Trucy and Athena were stumped on that last sentence. "Iris, what do you mean by that?" "Trucy, what it means is that there maybe, just maybe a ritual to ecxorcise the demon in the archive or we can trace down through the history of the Khura'in Nine." answered Maya.

"If the spirit of Yuzakurain Mountain was somehow related to them, then maybe they might hold the solution to our problem."

* * *

 **Apollo's POV**

"You have finally arrived Horned One." "Now Rayfa, we shouldn't insult those around us." A little too late for that.

The stranger wearing a top hat comes forward to shake my hand as he politely introduced himself. "You must be Mr. Justice. I'm Hershel Layton." The name rang a bell in my head.

"THE Professor Layton! It's such an honor to meet you!" How could I have not recognize him before?! He's pretty famous and talented at puzzles and logic or so I have heard. I sounded shakily from excitement as much as I met Mr Wright for the very first time... well before he got disbarred, old story really.

"Where are my manners? Apollo Justice, attorney at law. I used to work at Wright Anything Agency before I opened a law firm here." "Wright? Are you happened to be an aquantaince of Phoenix Wright?" "Yeah, he was my boss back there." "Well, it has been a long time since I last saw him. I wonder how he's been doing these days."

My heart pounded hardly against my chest. "You knew him?" I tried not to use my chords of steel in front of him. "Yes. We solved a mystery together behind a 'medieval' town. Quite a fascinating adventure."

Certainly an adventure I need Mr Wright to tell me about. Inquisitive minds want to know! Speaking of which...

"Rayfa, I thought this was confidential to the public." "Well, Sir Top hat here has quite the knowledge that can help us understand the ruin. Apparently, it's in a form of very, very ancient Khura'inese that only few can understand and fewer use it. Although, it used to be like that a century ago." From her expression, I guess barely anyone knows this form."

"Well, I may not be fluent but I can make out some idea of what it could be." said the humble professor.

"Enough waiting around," Amara began to open the doors. "This could be one of the greatest things of our culture and history."

What?! It can't be...I gaped at the sight before me.

"Apollo, you remember the tale Dhurke used to tell us?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

Professor Layton ended the silence as he spoke once more. "I have done some work on this and from it, it appears that-" in a whisper, I finished the sentence.

"The legend...it's true...the Khura'in Nine actually existed!"

* * *

 **Author's note: (Dun, dun, duuuuuuun!) Okay, I think that's enough noise effects for drama. Need some popcorn for tension guys?**

 **99Yukiko99: Glad to see you enjoy this fanfic. ;3**

 **Dsceptor27: I agree. I suppose there will be a big plot in both of them. Or will they? Maybe.**


	8. Chapter 8: Reasoning and motives

**An update? It's a miracle! Sorry guys, I should give a good explanation for not updating for... (Does the math) 3 months. There's a lot of assessment tasks given out for almost every subject I take except math. All we do in math is just tests and I'm fine with that. It's actually a subject I'm perfectly fine with due to my dad preparing me since my primary (or elementary). Enjoy this new chapter I've finally published. (Look, a new cover... yeah, I drew it, it's not complete yet but I tried.** **)**

* * *

"But wasn't it Mystic Ami who banished the spirit?" "Yes, however we need to remind ourselves that Mystic Ami's accomplishments were shrouded in mystery. That we don't know why, but the Khura'in Nine could be the next best thing we have."

Considering the steps of their plan, at the moment they're at a dead end and they have been doing this for hours. Hoping that Phoenix was holding off as much as he can, they had to find some way to get him back.

* * *

Phoenix knew he was at the edge of losing. He knew he had to find some way to keep his sanity against the spirit holding him captive spiritually. The past tortuous moments altered his thinking. All he could do was think about the people who need him while the spirit was not there to give him a painful headache for mentioning them.

Apollo, even though he had started his own office in the Kingdom of Khura'in, he was still a young attorney and may turn to Phoenix for help.

Trucy, her shows may have started to get popular but she still needs a fatherly figure to guide her and be there when she needs him most.

Athena, she is a very bright attorney and got the hang of cases at such a young age however she might need guidance again.

And there was a list of them, Edgeworth, Larry, even friends he hadn't seen in a while count as reasons he mustn't give up.

Maya, at the moment it was almost forbidden just mentioning her in his mind but he would never forget her. Phoenix felt something pounding when he first met her and the painful heartbreak when he got disbarred.

He even ran through a burning bridge and fell. Came to the Kingdom of Khura'in as soon as he heard Maya's scream on the phone, into a country where defense attorneys like him were infamous, treated with hostility and executed right on the spot. Luckily, not for him

He knew that he loved Maya. Now, even he's still hanging on the edge, he won't let the spirit take control in order for it to harm the ones he loved. Running it through in his head like a mantra, he recovered very little but it was better than nothing.

* * *

 **Location: Temp'ul Temple**

It was astonishing to see a fabled tale that was slowly dying out, blasted back to life by the evidence in front of them. According to the Professor, there is a possibility that the nine heroes could have existed. There could be more ruins that would explore deeply into the Khura'in Nine but for now, this mural was close enough

"So Apollo, I suppose you'll be staying then?" " Nahyhuta, there's a really complicated situation I'm going through so... I need to head back." "What?! You can't keep escaping your duties horned one!"

It was no surprise that Rayfa bombed in their 'private' conversation. It wasn't going to be easy for Apollo to explain the hectic mess that his mentor got into but he still had to one way or another.

"Rayfa, it's not like that. It's just something that I-" "You are staying and that's final!" Rayfa was beginning to throw a tantrum when Queen Amara came in.

"Rayfa, would you explain why you're yelling at Apollo?" "Well... He wants to... go back and avoid his duties."

"Rayfa, I'm not avoiding them. I just have something else to handle." "The only thing you need to handle is the legal advice for our people!" Apollo didn't need to hear that counterattack to know. As soon as he stepped onto the Kingdom's land, automatically he's pushed back into the legal affairs of the country.

"Rayfa, you know it's not nice to yell at people. Even if they have duties to attend to." Amara spoke those words gently, yet still had great authority. She then turned to Apollo, who was just trying to tell her daughter about leaving the Kingdom longer than he had planned to.

"Apollo, is there something you wish to tell us?" "There is something I need to deal with." "You can try to deal with it later. Perhaps after all the legal business you have piled up?" spoke Nayhuta. Apparently, he seems to have the same opinion like his royal, little sister.

As much as the red defense attorney wants to blurt it all out, it would seem null as he hasn't heard of recent possessions in the Kingdom of Khura'in. If you talk to random people about it, they'd probably think it's some joke but the very people around him wouldn't. Afterall, their culture took spiritual beliefs pretty seriously. Then he thought about Amara, she was a great expert of spirits since she is the Queen of Khura'in before her dictator sister faked her death.

"Well, there is something I would like to talk about but I would like to do it privately with Amara." "Certainly Apollo. Come this way." Into a separate room, Apollo felt relieved to be out of sight of Rayfa but he still has to tell her about his problem.

"What seems to be troubling you?" Her voice gentle but worried. The pressure started to build inside Apollo, his occupation makes it easier to find the truth more than telling it yourself. Drawing in a short breath, he began.

"Well, it's complicated but Mr Wright is in **danger**."

* * *

 **Location: Yimokura Temple**

 **Time: 12:29**

The halls were silent, at least until a certain red headed attorney groaned due to little evidence she needed to break the spirit's testimony. "I wish Apollo was here. Maybe I need to go over one more time."

Thinking about what he meant by 'nothing else matter' and why it made him upset. She then look back on how he lied about he barely knew about her, also something about betrayal.

She could only come to the conclusion that both of those facts came together. Maybe Ami did had some relationship with this spirit and sealing him away broke it. She thought again and somehow there was one thing that didn't fit.

It was worth asking Iris or Maya since this theory might or might not be correct. Or maybe she just had to refer to the legend when Mystic Ami banished the demon...

* * *

 **Location: Temp'ul Temple**

"So I see. He has got into the possession of a spirit." "Yeah... he did." Apollo had told Amara of the events that happened to his boss, Phoenix Wright. Being in a royal family who believe in these sort of things, Amara believed him with no doubt.

"Possessions did happen here in Khura'in but not so often nowadays, we did have some methods to excorsise spirits." Apollo lifted his head and was filled with ethusiasm. "That's great! It might just help him!" "There is one thing I need to ask, which spirit is it?" Apollo then had a confused look. "What do you mean by that?"

"There are many spirits in the world. Some hiding in the mortal world of ours and a huge mass in the Twilight realm. Spirits that remain in the mortal world have certain regions." "Oh, well in that case the spirit appeared to be from Yuzakurain Mountain."

Amara went quiet, then said in a melancholy tone. "I'm afraid I can't help you." "What! But you just said that-" "Apollo, I'm sorry but... this spirit is very different. I wish not to talk about it."

Apollo couldn't believe it. At first, she seemed to be able to help but now, there's something wrong that keeps nagging him.

"I will try to find a way but for now, there's nothing even the royal family can do. I am certain that your friends need help to bring him back. This is a very serious matter you must attend to."

"Thank you." At least he was allowed to head back.

The two exited the room and saw Rayfa and Nahyuta waiting for an answer. "He's allowed to head back" said Amara, breaking the silence. "What!" protested the brother and sister. They began to list reasons that Apollo has to stay.

"We need him to resolve the legal damage Ga'ran had placed the Kingdom into!"

"The Horned One had already stayed longer than we allowed him to!"

They went on and on and that somehow built guilt in Apollo.

"Rayfa, Nahyuta," spoke Amara, she then uttered something in Khura'inese. Of course Apollo understood this language, to be precise, basics when he grew up in Khura'in and got rusty since he moved to America. In other words, he didn't understand what the Queen before him just said. Whatever she had said, it had some effect on the princess and the priest. They were shocked at that sentence, they calmed down after that.

"I understand, I'll give you some information while you're there." decided Nahyuta. Apollo was puzzled on what he meant by that. "So do I," replied Rayfa, "You may go."

 _'What did she say that changed their mind? Did she told them about Mr Wright's situation? Can't be, what she said was too short to say that. It was more of some saying but I don't really know what it means... I should start to leave, Lord knows what's happening to him right now.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for not updating for a couple of months. I'll be honest, I had writers block. I had the basic storyline in my head but those scenes seemed to be suited better in far in future so I was 'slightly' stuck. I figured out that I didn't make an entire plan for the story and the little gaps in between like this one. It's a thing my mum nags about every single time I do something in school.**

 **Again, I apologise for the wait and hopefully I can post a little sooner.**

 **Zaylo267: Thank you very much for your moving and encouraging words. Have a tissue. ;3**


	9. Chapter 9: Memories and Flashbacks

**Hey Guys, still alive! It seems that I've taken a little bit longer than last time. I might be busier than last year (When I was able to update more daily). Sorry for the unexpected hiatus.**

* * *

Apollo had to leave for Khura'in while Athena is trying all that she can to piece the evidence and the reactions of the Bracelet and the Mood Matrix with Trucy and Pearl's help. Iris and the rest of the mediums of the temple are combing through the archive for an answer. There was only one person who didn't know what to do.

As Master of Kurain Village, Maya surely had big expectations but demon excorcising wasn't one of them until now. Almost a decade ago, Maya used to be a care-free but encouraging assistant of Phoenix Wright. Though her personality hasn't changed through Phoenix's missing years, other bits of what used to be their younger years had. Many of her friends who they both met in the cases and in between have lost contact with the two.

For Maya, her village needed a leader. With utmost importance, the main bloodline is said to carry the strongest connection of Ami Fey's original spiritual power, usually passed down to the first child that is born by the master but her mother brought an entirely new perspective on it. Maya had to continue her training, which involved having no contact to her friends outside of the village and with Phoenix disbarred, there wasn't much she could do.

Phoenix, however, disappeared without a trace after that trial happened. It took seven years to reappear and return into the life that he once had. Another year for the two to meet again. Only for a demon to separate them again a few months later.

"What am I meant to do now?" Ever since that night when she lost a sister and gained a friend, Phoenix would always be there to save her from running short on money for burgers to an actual assassin! No matter what, Maya seemed to be the damsel in distress. She thought it would change until some politician decided to carry on the tradition leaving Phoenix vulnerable.

She just wished that the tables would turn one day, it did happen but not in the way she wanted it to be. What could she do? She didn't have special abilities like the agency's lawyers or the amazing powers that Steel Samurai and his fellow crime fighting heroes possessed in their fictional universe. The sisters who lived in this temple had more ways than one to help. Even all she learned couldn't fight against this new evil.

She can't always be the princess who needs rescuing like the ones in a little girl's fairy tale but at the same time, how would she do it? Night quickly came and those thoughts stuck to her like a pestering rain cloud but regardless, Maya found sleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, with Apollo Justice**_

"Can't believe that Nahyuta and Rayfa would comply so quickly. Honestly, they had put up a fight. I should probably check on Albi and Datz," noted Apollo as he finished packing.

"But... that mural proves that the Khura'in Nine may have existed! So that means there is an actual connection between them! I should tell Athena but first, I should see the mural one more time. 'There's more to it than it meets the eye' is what they always say."

He then returned to the mural, finding Nahyuta staring at its intricate details. "They sure bring back memories." said Apollo, breaking the silence.

"I have to agree Apollo. No matter how many times he'd tell that story or how many years had passed, it never seems to fade away." Prosecutor Nahyuta mused. He gave the bracelet-wearing attorney a wistful smile.

Apollo knew what he meant. During their childhood, his adoptive father would tell the tale of the Khura'in Nine. A story he even remembered when Dhurke left him in America and didn't come back until news of him came up on the TV at the agency's office. He'd practically had it memorised.

It took both of them through memory lane.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

The stars glimmered against the calm night sky. Well, this night is not so calm when the revolution leader tried to calm his two sons who were now living up to their father's rebellion name and tuck them into bed.

"Even the Defiant Dragons need their sleep." "The Defiant Dragons never yield!"

Their response was adorable, Dhurke had to admit it but he wished that little Nahyuta and Apollo would hopefully get tired soon from 'defying' their bedtime so they can all get some sleep. An idea popped in his head like a lit light bulb, he knew the one thing that can save him from a groggy morning.

"If you two go to bed, I'll tell you your most favourite story ever."

Young Apollo and Nahyuta stopped, their eyes widening at the proposition. "Really?!" blurted the child with his two spikes. "No Apollo! He's bribing us, testing our loyalty. We must resist!"

Who knew such determination could make Nahyuta and Dhurke father and son? Dhurke, however, knew how to break down their objections.

"Are you sure you don't want to hear a story that you can never hear among the streets anymore. A long lost legend of Khura'in itself?" Dhurke could easily see Apollo slowly slipping to his side while Nahyuta tried to heave his brother and comrade back to his. "Apollo, we must resist the temptation. Us Defiant Dragons never yield!" "I know but Nahyuta, it's _that_ story."

Their father continued to bribe them with powerful words that they loved to hear him speak as he told that story from many nights ago. Apollo tried to resist by repeating the motto with his brother but his patience was beginning to weaken.

"Of course it is that story. I'm pretty sure you both love _the tale_ ,"

"Defiant,"

" _of ,_"

"dragons,"

" _the ,_"

"never,"

" _Khura'in-_ "

"Nine! Please tell me that story!"

Apollo finally fell into Dhurke's proposition and came to his side, leaving Nahyuta on his own. "Okay Apollo, but we better get you into bed first."

"Traitor." murmured the child with the light lavender braid as his brother and father left. Dhurke knew Nahyuta well enough that he would come around sooner or later.

Later that night when Apollo got into his bed, the door to the room creaked with Nahyuta peeking inside.

"Is it alright if I come in?" Dhurke smiled warmly at his son. Sure he has tried to rebel against the rules of bedtime like his father rebelled against the rule of Queen Ga'ran but that's one of the reasons why he loves Nahyuta.

"Don't worry Nahyuta, there's always room for another defiant dragon." Nahyuta then ran up to Dhurke with a hug. "Please forgive whatever trouble I caused." "Nahyuta, how could I ever be mad at you? You two will always be my sons."

After getting settling the two boys down, Dhurke was ready to tell their favourite story for another night.

"Long ago, just a few hundred years after the land of Khura'in was founded, nine divine warriors emerged from humble villages to fight the darkness that plans to take over the Kingdom. They were called the Khura'in Nine..."

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Author's note:**

 **I had a document, the Khura'in Nine 'research' paper which I was going to refer to when I write this story's future chapters, so it was very important to this fanfiction. A few months ago, my computer had accidently reset, deleting all my old schoolwork and that document. So now I have start from scratch... Hopefully it won't be too long...**

 **It was one of the major reasons why I haven't updated for so long. I also got into different fandoms so the stories I'm currently writing kinda slipped out of my mind. Now I'll to focus on these fics and a few new ones that are still in draft.**

 **Zaylo267: I totally agree about the translator stick. That would save Apollo a lot of time.**


	10. Chapter 10: An ancient legend

"Long ago, just a few hundred years after the land of Khura'in was founded, nine divine warriors emerged from humble villages to fight the darkness that plans to take of the Kingdom."

"They were called the Khura'in Nine."

Both Apollo and Nahyuta were grinning widely as the leader of the Defiant Dragons began the story they would never get tired of.

"The nine warriors each possessed a spiritual ability that the Holy Mother once had in hopes of returning them to the royal family. No one knows but these abilities were never passed down to her children nor the future generations. What would you think happened?" questioned Dhurke in a grand voice that made the boys wonder in awe, their imagination already spinning its web.

"Maybe it was to protect her family. So the Khura'in Nine could grow up to guard them from evil." spoke Nahyuta.

Apollo, however, shook his head. "I think it was because she saw power corrupting her children and she wanted a member of the family with a pure heart to have the superpowers. After all, why would she wanted the powers to be returned?"

Apollo wasn't far off about how power can corrupt people, the very reason why Dhurke was in this mess.

"Some say it was in order to protect her family, others have told that it was to find an true heir who had a pure heart and talent to carry these powers and very few swore that even the Holy Mother didn't know what happened as she passed away in her sleep. It's been a mystery. "

"The powers were also a mystery but it never stops you from imagining what these powers could be." Dhurke continued. "It could be the ability to breathe fire like a dragon," Dhurke clawed his hands to mimic a dragon, pretending to breathe flames in Apollo's direction but latter simply giggled and doing the same gesture of the creature roaring.

"Or the ability see far away," Dhurke then shifted his hands as if he was using binoculars, "I can see the Khura'in butterfly!"

"Where?." pouted Nahyuta, as he stared into the direction Dhurke was looking. A shadow replicating the butterfly appeared on the wall, created from Dhurke's shadow puppet.

"Now can you see?" "It's right there!" exclaimed an excited Nahyuta, as he watched the 'butterfly' flutter around the room.

"These powers were used to fight against the evil forces that plotted to claim the Kingdom."

"I'll fight them with my fire!" protested Apollo, preparing his hands to blow flames towards the enemy.

"Not if you don't see me!" Dhurke changed into a growly, low voice fit for a villain as his shadow puppet of a monster disappeared.

"Over there Apollo, I can see him with my sight!" alarmed Nahyuta, pointing to the shadow.

Apollo and Nahyuta's imaginations started to take course of the story as they played two members of Khura'in Nine combating against the shadow creature that teleported on the walls.

"That sorcerer is creating the monster, we must defeat him to destroy the monster!" narrated Nahyuta, pointing towards Dhurke.

"Mwa-ha-ha, you fools. Not even the Khura'in Nine can defeat me!" cackled Dhurke as he played along.

"Not if we can do anything about it!" proclaimed Apollo, casting fire against the 'evil sorcerer'.

"Gah! You won't get away with this!" uttered Dhurke as he faked his death dramatically, groaning from his 'wounds' till he rolled his eyes and poked his tongue out. The boys cheered to celebrate their victory, unaware to Dhurke's small grin.

"Now it's time for the Khura'in Nine to go to bed to fight for another day."

Both of the children climbed into their beds, both content with the adventure that night.

"Father?" "Yes Nahyuta?" "How did you learn about the Khura'in Nine and did they really exist?"

Dhurke chuckled before answering.

"It's been a legend passed down through our family, generation to generation and not a word has been changed. My father told me the same story and so did his father. Maybe one day, you'll tell this story to your children so it will never be lost. And of course they did exist."

"How did you know?" pondered Apollo.

"Because an ancestor of our family witnessed their miracles, and vowed to continue their legend by telling his descendants." whispered Dhurke as he turned of the light.

Apollo and Nahyuta began to succumb to sleep, hoping to dream of the Khura'in Nine and their adventures.

Dhurke glanced at his children before leaving the room. The fearful leader of the rebellion's heart was softened.

"Goodnight my little dragons."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **It's been a while since I continued this fic due to a lot happening in my life. Thank you for all who have been reading this fanfic and tagging along for almost two years now.**


End file.
